bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aarón Riccardi
| birthday = October 18 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 186 lbs | eyes = Amber Yellow | hair = Red | blood type = B- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Member of 3rd Order | previous occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = None | partner = | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = | status = Active | signature skill = Unknown }} Aarón Riccardi (アーロン・リッカルディ, Āron Rikkārudī) is a of the . He is a 3rd Order ranked member of the squad of . Appearance One of the most striking things about Aarón is the color of his red hair, a rarity that is seen in the series. He also has three scars across his left eye, one of which were revealed to have been given to him by Kamui during a battle between them. Attire-wise, Aarón is seen almost always in a long black cape over his shoulders and, during his travels, he is shown wearing a straw hat. He wears a pair of brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin with floral patterns on them. In addition, he wears a pair of japanese-style sandals not unlike those worn by Shinigami in the Soul Society. In all his appearances so far, Aarón has worn a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his Zanpakutō on the left side. Essentially, Aarón's appearance mirrors that of the stereotypical pirate. Personality Considering himself to be the pure embodiment of "freedom", Aarón can be characterized as one of the more laid-back members of the . This tendency to place a personal sense of freedom above all other principles seems to augment his rather unusual and unique personality. He would often appear to be rather "off" (typically defined through wild flailing arm and hand gestures), to which the other Knights Lucis members believe he suffers slightly from ataxia. Nevertheless, Aarón keeps a firm grasp of his sense of reality and his actions, often shown through his rare moments of seriousness. This would not stop himself, however, from using comic and sarcastic comments and retorts. As mentioned above, Aarón had a serious side to him, which could possibly be the only parallel between him and the other Knights Lucis members. This would often be mistaken by enemies as a killer intent on Aarón's part. The stories of Aarón being a dangerous person to confront would spread throughout resulted in many fearing his very name. While he expressed annoyance that rumors such as those would be spread of him, to the point that he would downright deny them, he nevertheless would be able to prove each and every one of those rumors true, even if that wasn't his intent. Somewhat related to this, Aarón had a habit of attracting the attention of women around him, even if it wasn't intentional. Aarón also consistently considers himself to be a man of his word, and often expresses surprise that people would doubt his truthfulness. This appears to conflict with his earlier claims of being a "dishonest man". He had a habit of explaining that a dishonest man will always be dishonest, but that it is the honest ones that a person ought to be concerned about because Aarón claimed that one would never know when an honest man would do something stupid. This back-and-forth ideal often results in allies and enemies alike wondering what side he is actually fighting for, with Richard Smith answering to "What side is he on?" with "At the moment?". Unusually altruistic for a member of the , Aarón would be willing to risk himself to save others, most notably Minato Kuramoto from Kizaru Mōji's attack. Despite his principle of putting his own personal freedom above all else, Aarón would never allow his principles to override the safety and welbeing of an individual. Fitting of his authorial position within Intersoul, Aarón reveals himself to have immense skills of diplomacy, managing to stop Kizaru from attacking Minato and even brokering a ceasefire between Vincero and the two of the Knights Lucis sent to defeat them. In addition, he frequently outmaneuvered enemies verbally. This is also born from his principles of being against needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, revealing himself to only step up for a fight when a comrade or an innocent is in danger. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Altered Wand Squires .]] Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite, about Jacqueline's) "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to lead your friends to the Seraph's headquarters, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really... except for Jackie, who is in fact, a woman." Behind the Scenes His appearance is based off of Shanks from One Piece, while his character and mannerisms are somewhat based off of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Character